


Wedding Invitations

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place during RCD Book 3, Chapter 7. Alex (MC) has just picked out her invitations and decided to take Thomas’s name.*This goes along with Chapter 7 the way it is written in RCD book 3, so Thomas and Alex aren’t living together and Alex chose the invitations by herself. So it is more canon to the game and not my other fics. When I do my Book 3 rewrite it will be different.





	Wedding Invitations

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex couldn’t stop thinking about the wedding invitations. Her mind wandered as she pictured her future with Thomas. She absentmindedly doodled on the side of the wedding to-do list in front of her. Alex smiled as she scribbled across the page, “Alex Hunt”.

“Alex _Hunt_,” she whispered to herself seeing how the name sounded. She said it a few more times, getting louder and more excited with each and every breath. Alex looked down at her ring and her doodles. Her face could hardly contain her delight. 

Alex grabbed her phone and called Thomas.

“I love you,” Alex exclaimed as soon as Thomas answered the phone.

“I love you, too,” Thomas answered. “To what do I owe this pleasantry?”

“I just wanted to tell you that,” Alex grinned. “I can’t wait for our wedding!” 

“Nor can I,” Thomas agreed. “How did picking invitations go today?”

“It was good. I hope you like them. They’re elegant and beautiful,” Alex explained. 

“As long as you are happy. I’m sure they’re perfect. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there with you,” Thomas responded somberly. 

“I wish you had been there, too. I miss you, Thomas” Alex sighed. “But, I did make another important decision!”

Thomas waited a moment in silence. “Should I guess?”

“I decided to take your last name,” Alex blissfully announced.

“Are you sure that is what you want?” Thomas questioned, his voice even and steady.

“I am,” Alex replied. “I want us to be a family. I want us to share everything. I want to be Alex _Hunt_.”

“Alex Hunt,” Thomas repeated. Alex could hear the smile in Thomas’s voice. It was softer now and all hers. “I love you, my beautiful, future wife-Alex Hunt. You make me happier than I ever thought possible. I cannot wait to be your husband.”


End file.
